Dance Trouble and More!
by ShadowFighter2
Summary: Watch Franken, Spirit and Azusa struggle through the halls of Hogwarts while meeting other friends and enemies from Soul Eater and well to put it lightly, have ONE HELL OF A TIME.


_**Hello, ShadowFighter2 here! I do hope you enjoy this story/Harry Potter AU but…with Soul Eater characters instead! I may change a few things here and there and definitely abridge some things like…I don't know, maybe not typing out the entire series. Not only would that be copywriting also it would take forever!**_

 _ **Almost all characters belong to Soul Eater and their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.**_

 **I think I'll just write about my favorite parts of the book so let us begin with the Yule Ball!**

* * *

"Now, as you know the Triwizard tournament is a legendary event, but almost as legendary is the Yule Ball, where all the schools come together to dance," said professor Maba. That got the class's attention quickly. Soon every child was whispering excitedly or groaning about having to dance.

Everyone except Franken. He just sat there as the others talked excitedly, even Sid got in on the action!

"Hey Stein, who you gonna ask to dance?" yelled his best friend Spirit as they walked out of the class.

"No one," he replied sullenly.

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Uch, fine! Why do you always have to be so weird?" Spirit groaned.

"Because I am different."

* * *

"Please ask a girl to the ball Stein, Spirit begged for the hundredth time, I'll give you something to dissect."

"Really?" Franken exclaimed delightedly.

"Yes, but you have to ask a girl to the ball by the end of this week, kay?"

"Fine, which girl should I ask," Franken grumbled.

"Oh just head down to the great hall and look around, maybe someone will ask you," he replied in a sing-songie voice before sprinting away yelling something about Kami.

Franken was about to sit down by the Gryffendor table next to his best friends Yumi Azusa and Spirit Albarn when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Marie. "What is it Marie," he asked her politly, as they did not know each other very well.

"Oh…umm I was wondering if uhh **doyouwannagototheballwithme?** " she suddenly yelled not hiding her blush very well.

"Oh…um I'll think about it okay?"

 **"YAY!** , oh, I mean thank you Stein!" she shouted before running out of the hall causing a lot of people to stare.

"Did you say yes?" asked Spirit energetically as soon as Franken sat down.

"Of course he didn't, genius, he said maybe," muttered Yumi.

"How do you know?" Spirit yelled.

"Because I have ears and can comprehend the language that we are currently speaking, unlike you."

"Hey!"

"What, it's true."

"Is not."

"Jeez, you're acting like a five year old."

"Am not!"

"Both of you stop it now or else," Franken muttered irritably.

"Hey look, those three Slytherin girls, what are they doing?" asked Azusa.

"Dunno, eating, duh," said a disgruntled Spirit, he was still angry at Azusa.

"No one of them seems to be eating quietly the other one is yelling at the other."

"Medusa!, quit pelting peas at me!"

"Why?"

"Why?!, because it's annoying!"

"So?"

The eldest smashed her head against the table and groaned.

"Just stop."

"What is it onesan, no more fight left inside?"

"Shut up."

The younger one looked away from her sister, caught the Gryffendor's eyes and grinned before pelting the eldest yet again with peas.

Franken sat, transfixed, staring at those three girls until Spirit spoke up," uh, Stein are you going to creepily look at those girls or are you going to go back to the common room?"

Franken said nothing but stood up and walked out. "What's his deal?" asked Spirit curiously.

"He must like one of those girls," replied Azusa.

"Huh, which one, they're all hot."

"Uh, Azusa?"

 **"AZUSA CHOP!"**

Spirit's face now lay on the table with a giant encyclopedia stuck in his head.

* * *

It was History of magic, the most boring subject. Franken sighed and looked out the window and thought, well at least break is next.

 **"Ding Dong Dead Dong"**

At last Shinigami took pity on us and the bell finally rang. Everyone sprinted towards the exit straight away and all the Gryffendors ran to their common room.

Franken scanned the halls, no sign of Medusa, oh wait there she was walking next to a tall girl with black hair twisted into a topknot and a smaller girl with bright clothes and a fancy braid, apparently they were sisters. He walked up to them and asked," any of you already have dance partners?"

"Obviously, they smirked, You?"

"Not yet."

"So who you going with Arachne?"

"Giriko," she answered haughtily.

"Ok, what about you?" he asked gesturing to the youngest.

"None of your business."

"Ok…"

"And you Medusa?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reasons."

"Fine, Noah asked me."

"What did you say?" Franken asked his heart thumping.

"Maybe."

"Hey, imōto-chan you coming or are you going to chat with your boyfriend," teased Arachne while the youngest giggled at Medusa blushing.

"SHUT UP! he's not my boyfriend! I don't even know his name!"

"Aww onesan is blushing," Shaula cooed.

"Hey Arachne, I saw Giriko flirting with Justin."

 **"Whaaaaaaat!"** Arachne yelled as she ran off to yell at Giriko, leaving Medusa and Shaula there, laughing.

"Medusa, I'm going to go annoy Meme Tatana, kay?" Shaula said still laughing at Arachne and walking off.

Franken stood on one foot nervously and sighed. "What do you want?" Medusa asked while starring at his odd behavior.

"Nothing."

"Really, then why don't you leave?" she questioned while smirking slightly.

"Uhh…"

"Thought so, what is your name again, I think I've heard it before."

"Franken, Franken Stein," he replied.

"German?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want, Stein?" she asked.

"It's Franken and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

 **"What?!"**

 _ **So, did you like the first part of this...THING?**_

 _ **Please tell me if you want me to continue this story and I will happily oblige. Please review, like and fav if you enjoyed, and if you didn't tell me why. Any feedback will help greatly!**_

 _ **-ShadowFighter2**_


End file.
